


To Fix Your Alien's Ailment

by xtyx98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Knotting, Light Bondage, Other, Oviposition, Reader has a vagina, Smut, Some Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtyx98/pseuds/xtyx98
Summary: You and your lover met in the usual way. You stumble upon one another, work together to achieve some common goal, and find you fit together well. It just so happens that your lover is an alien. And a slime creature at that. Despite your differences, you've fallen and learned how to live together. But when your lover becomes deathly ill, what do you do? What can you do? I'll give you a hint. It's fuck.
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	To Fix Your Alien's Ailment

It had been about a week since you had noticed how tired and restless your lover had become. Although you may not think a slime creature without a mouth, eyes, or- hell, even a voice, could be very expressive, you had grown accustomed to reading his movements instead. Usually, he was extremely moldable, absolutely busy with curiosity, and quite chipper. Now his body seemed like it was growing solid, he moved sluggishly, and yet the tendrils that spread from his body still, albeit lazily, searched every crevice of the apartment. Even his color, usually translucent except for a deep blue hue, had turned dark and opaque, like some cloudy shape had taken residence inside. 

You had asked what was wrong as soon as you had noticed the unusual symptoms, but they buried themself in their arms at the question, perhaps embarassed. Of what you weren't sure, but you trusted they would tell you if something was wrong. Maybe it was just some phase it went through, and they'd be alright again soon. 'Maybe it's like a period' you thought, and inwardly chuckled a little. The idea struck you as a little funny at first, images of a puddle of slime tucked in bed eating chocolate and watching chick flicks was rather silly. But as you thought more about it, it seemed like an actual possibility. Maybe not with bleeding like humans do, but something else? You decided you'd think on it for a few days and only ask if they seemed to get worse.

After another two days had passed it became clear that something was wrong. Not only were they exhausted, but the cloudy mass in their body had turned pale and milky. You sat on the couch next to them and gently held either side of them in your hands.

"Listen, I know that something is wrong. You must be sick or something, you seem so tired and in pain. Can you please help me understand what's going on? I want to help, ok?"

They weakly wrapped around your hands and sat silently for a moment, thinking. Having come to a decision, they turned and moved their fluid body around for a minute, pushing the dark shape in their center forward. As it came forward and became more clear, their unoccupied arms hid their "face" again. 

'I guess he really is embarrassed by this...' you thought. 'Why else would he be in such a sorry state and still avoid getting help?'

As you looked into the cloudy form inside your partner, you weren't really too sure what, exactly, it was. You were thinking along the lines of some parasite or disease manifesting inside but you'd never seen any disease- at least any human disease- like this before. It was off-white and almost solid, but squishy, like a mass of rubber inside jello. And they were round and- oh... _oh._

"Eggs." You mouthed gently, then again as if whispering to yourself. "Eggs! Eggs?" 

You looked back up at them, looking for a sign that you were correct. You felt them happily stirring around your hands, moving up your arms a little. They seemed relieved at your response, like a weight had been taken off their metaphorical shoulders.

"So... eggs! That's exciting! And, I guess that explains all the discomfort... well, uh... what happens with them now? Do they just go away or what?"

You did have some *ahem* _ideas_ about where the eggs _might_ go, but you figured it was a stupid idea. It's not like the internet's ideas were what actually happens with a real, live alien... You were about to push the thought out of your head entirely until you felt said alien's arms begin sliding down to your waist. They stopped there and rubbed your belly. You realized it was answering your question: 'What happens with them now?'

"Oh, fuck..." you said, almost breathless.

At this they flinched a little, pulling back into themself.

"No, no I-" you chuckled a bit as you came to the realization in that exact moment, "I want them. I want your eggs in me."

Now, it wasn't like you two hadn't fucked before. That was after all, the initial thing that made you decide to let them stay. And it wasn't like you hadn't fantasized about being filled like this before, but actually having the chance to be stuffed full... fuck, it made you shudder just thinking about it. Their waiting tentacles sent another shudder through you as they gently poked under your paints waistline.

"Yeah! We can do this now. I'm sure you're desperate to get those out a-" you were cut short as you were jerked down, now on your back, as they swiftly pulled off your shorts. Despite how often you'd been in this situation, you still felt a heavy blush rush to your face as they felt up your thighs.

"Oh _fuck_... just be a little gentle on me, ok?"

They gave their usual squeeze of affirmation, as they slid into place between and partially around your thighs. Under normal conditions they could have easily wrapped your whole torso in their squishy embrace, something you found very relaxing. You hoped they'd have the energy to cuddle after, but the thought moved to the back of your mind as you felt them begin rubbing against your crotch. If you weren't already wet before, you were dripping now, and they knew it. Sliding your underwear aside they pushed into your hole, already at about half your limit. God they were so excited, even just feeling your insides made them squirm with joy.

After taking a moment to revel in the feeling of one another, they pulled out and thrust again, setting a rather quick pace. Feeling each wiggle and squirm of their arm inside, exploring with a mind of it's own, was like ecstasy. As they pushed deeper and you opened yourself more to them, you felt like you were already losing control. 'Jesus this is so good, must be something about that desperate need for release,' you thought. Each thrust felt like it was stretching you more than they had ever done before. It seemed like your entire pussy was throbbing around their arm inside you, gripping and loving every curve and muscle. Your free hand slid down and found it's place on your clit, rubbing along with each thrust. 

Their pace gradually quickened and a heat began building inside your stomach as their arm tip thrashed, finding a new place, a place for it and only it, and- you suddenly remembered- it's eggs. Fuccckkkk, if this was how full you felt with just its arm how stretched would their clutch of eggs be? Completely stuffed, each egg filing in to stuff you even more, rubbing every inch of your stretched hole, and then feeling a gush of hot cum filling every empty space... The idea pushed you completely over the edge just as they pushed deep into you, your cervix now clutching and spasming tightly to what used to be your halfway point. "Fuuuhh, ffuucckkkk i- i'm cumminggggg dont stop please dont sto- aaaahhhhhhhh ffuuuuccckkkkk!"

It sounded as if your pussy was gushing cum between the spasming and thrusting. You couldn't speak through the orgasm, couldn't even moan. You were too focused on the extreme pleasure erupting from inside. Still firmly planted in you, your lover took over massaging your clit as your hands found themselved preoccupied trying to encourage the mass of slime to push deeper. Finally you began to come down, chest heaving, body sweaty, but satisfied. Not completely but, with the way this was going, it shouldn't be too much longer.

"So, when do the eggs come into play?" You managed between breaths.

In response, your alien pulled itself out of you, leaving you feeling incredibly empty and open. It guided your hand down into your newly stretched hole.

"Ah, ok, needed to be stretched first, huh? Well goddamn it felt pretty fucking good. Jeez, I never thought I'd be able to take something that big" you sighed contentedly. "You ready for round 2 yet?"


End file.
